


Questions

by LayMeDownToSpace (IGotTooMuchLove)



Series: It started with... [17]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Dorks in Love, Existential Crisis, Falling Stronger In Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, Information in Author Notes, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Math Problems, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, POV Kenny, Questions, Role-Playing Game, Romantic Comedy, South Park: The Fractured But Whole mentioned, South Park: The Stick of Truth mentioned, Would Recommend To Read Them From Time To Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/LayMeDownToSpace
Summary: ""Announcing! Princess Kenny and King... Saulius," I said in a higher pitched voice as soon as we walked through the door into the living room. I barely stopped myself from calling you 'Douchebag' again. God damn Cartman.From the look on your face, I could see you didn’t expect for our entrance to be like that. I even thought that you might reconsider the offer to sleep over just because of it. However, you just raised one of your red eyebrows and smiled."No kings allowed into the castle. Only Princesses and Queens," said Karen, storming into the room with a paper tiara on her head and a frown on her face."What are these questions? Will the entrance be ruined? Will they find a solution to the problem? Find out in today's/tonight's episode.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Story 'Q' is finally here. I was supposed to post this on Friday, I know, but I can't concentrate. I need to post it now so that I can study for my last exam in peace :'D  
> I would like to say a big thank you to Mysterions_Marshadow and Sunshine_O_Mine for the title suggestions. I have this habit of opening one of my thicker English-English dictionaries and basically read all the words in the letters until I find the one I need. Since Q is relatively difficult and small section, Mysterions_Marshadow and I had the same thought. I was considering between "Questions" and "Quest" but in the end chose the first one. Once again, thank you for the tittle suggestions :D  
>  **Important information: I'll be (trying!) posting every 1st and 3rd (and 5th?) fridays of the month. I should post the possible dates of when I'm posting on my twitter (the link is in he End Notes). Of course, if Writer's Block kicks in, I will inform on my twitter as well.  
> **  
>  The next should come out: 28th June  
> Not Beta-read. We die like men, people!  
> Enjoy!  
>   
> P. S. Since I made a poll about whether let people continue imagining how Sol looks like or not (and "Not" won), I'm posting two pics. The one how he first started out and now. Possible character development? So, if you want to keep imagining, I suggest not to scroll till the end :'D

Some things are just inevitable. Well, I guess, we all need to face the music one point or another.

As summer approached, everyone in school was hit by this one huge realization. Most of us still find it hard to swallow. Just like the time where all the girls school broke up with their boyfriends in protest. Gives the feeling of... despair.

In exactly two weeks school is out. No, wait. That’s actually not the major problem here though (Could it even be considered a problem?). Well, fact was that we all were finishing fourth grade in two weeks.

A lot of shit has happened in South Park in a span of a year and I can barely believe it. That one year felt just... so incredibly long. Maybe we all were just stuck in some time loop, never meant to age as everything around us changed? Ugh...

I really don’t want to think about that possibility. Makes my brain hurt and I start to feel like Stan again.

"Fellas, I can’t do this," I heard Butters say in a slightly frustrated one. "I just can't concentrate."

Butters just dropped the math problem on the floor and fell backwards onto your bed. Since the table was too small to fit all of us, we decided to just do our homework on the bed.

Of course, we all could have done our homework in the living room since I saw a huge table there. Yet, I knew your mom was home and I don’t think any of us wanted her walking or lurking around in our private space. Although we only would have done math problems, I have this stupid feeling that it would be like being afraid getting caught doing cocaine or rat poison, watch porn or something like that.

Well, since I was actually caught doing some of those things, I could say that the feeling came from experience.

"Same." I joined Butters on his right side and let out a heavy sigh. I guess, the blond was plagued by the same questions like me.

What happens now? What’s going to be different? Are we going to stay in the same class? Are we going to change? Those were just few of many questions that I had. I think I even saw Kyle having an existential crisis again. I guess, I could say that we were collectively afraid of getting old.

Ok, it’s stupid to say that we were finally getting old or that everything is going too fast for us because we all knew it’s not true. Eleven or twelve isn’t ‘old’. Growing up, getting into grade five was inevitable for us anyway. That’s just life. I can just hope that I won’t experience death any time soon.

Without turning away my gaze from your ceiling, I could hear you sigh. Not a moment later you were on the bed as well. I guess, we were having the same mood that made it impossible for us to work.

I felt my phone vibrate while Butters let out a quiet 'bing'.

[Silence]: If anyone wants to take a break and play something, my PC is at your service.

"Aw, thanks, buddy," mumbled Butters in a cheerier tone. I guess, he got the same text as me. "But your bed is too soft to get off now."

We all three actually giggled at that. Your giggle was barely there but I’m certain that even Butters heard that. Possible excuse or not, I couldn’t help but agree with him. It was really soft. I still would like to believe that the tiredness from school (and possibly from other shit) had finally caught up to us. We really need that summer break.

Well, I know I need one.

"I think we should start playing the game during summer again," I said, closing my eyes for a moment.

I kind of missed all of us doing ‘missions’. May it be finding a missing cat again or driving away homeless asking for spare change from the more active streets. Though, I think it would be better if the Mayor did something good about the homeless for once. If I remember right, Butters mentioned that they were teachers in various sciences.

"Stick of Truth or..?" asked Butters, bringing me back from my thoughts. Yeah, we kind of didn’t give it an official name for the second one.

"The Superhero game but we would need to think of better missions," I said as I sat up. I know that if lain any longer I would have fallen asleep. "We could go according Timmy’s franchise plan."

[Silence]: I won’t be there, guys. Have fun, though.

"What?" Butters sat up quickly. It was so sudden that we both jumped from the movement.

"Why?"

[Going abroad for a month or two. Not really sure how long. Visiting family and relatives.]

Something in the back of my mind was telling me that this wasn’t the complete truth. Was this just an excuse to silently escape from the government again? Probably not, since Wendy didn’t catch any strange activity in South Park, and I didn’t notice any suspicious cars parked anywhere.

"Oh," said Butters sadly. "Well, I hope you have a safe trip and that we will see you soon."

[I’m not leaving that soon, dude.]

[Dad didn’t tell exactly when, but I think it should be a few days into summer break.]

One or two months? Fuck, that’s long. Although you just announced, I already miss you. 

"Since it seems we can’t do our homework and it’s Friday," I sighed heavily, "you two coming at my place after this? Mom and dad are on a date so the house is all mine."

"Can’t, Ken," said Butters sadly. "I’m grounded. Dad me come here just because Sol is my next door neighbor."

"What did you get grounded for this time?"

"No idea," frowned the blond a little, "just came home today and 'Butters, you are grounded, mister'. Said I should be home by five or 'you will be grounded for life'."

If it were not a sad situation, I would have laughed at how spot on the impersonation was. I understand when you get grounded for doing something really bad but for nothing? Mr. Stotch has some serious problems. I have a feeling that I will have to ask Wendy to dig up something on the man, but I don’t know what the price will be this time. Last time she asked for some My Little Pony limited edition stickers. Then again, she has the right to ask since her information is always accurate.

"I’ll see you later, fellas."

"You’re leaving already? It’s only..." I checked my phone. "4:54 p.m. Shit. I’ll see you off."

Butters quickly got up, packed his stuff. Made sure that he didn’t forget anything to give his dad a reason ground him and we all went downstairs. Although the dude should have been used to you giving goodbye hugs, Butters looked a bit lost and flustered. I tried my best not to laugh at that reaction.

[You guys go ahead. I’ll tell mom where I’m going and catch up with you two.]

\----

"Why did you lie to Butters?" I asked when we passed the said boys house.

Luckily, we made it on time and when Mr. Stotch opened the door, you and I gave him a clear 'don’t you dare' look.

I quickly stopped your hand from reaching for your phone like I was talking it into my own. Even I have to say that was one smooth way to do this.

"Nope, you’re not answering by text this time. You’re just going have to 'trespass'."

You gave me one of your apathetic looks and, I swear, for a moment I really thought I fucked up again. I’ve come to the conclusion that although I think I’m starting to understand you, I only scratched the very thin part of the thicker layer of the surface. Fact is that I still don’t know enough about you to really know you.

_Lie?_ whispered a voice inside my mind. _What did I lie about?_

"About visiting family abroad?"

_I am visiting family. Just..._ There was a small pause. _It’s not the main goal of the trip. I’ll bring back souvenirs for you and Butters._

Now I kind of feel guilty for asking. Maybe it was something private and only for family only. I need to stop being this nosy. Soon I’ll turn into Cartman.

Yeah, don’t want to turn into him.

"Nah," I shook my head. "Just bring back yourself, okay?"

From the way you squinted your eyes at me, I probably gave you the wrong answer. Was I being egoistical here? Wh-

_I’ll bring you something even if you say you want nothing,_ I heard you say again, still squinting.

Oh, so the fact that I didn’t want anything made you react like this. However before I could wonder to myself, you just had to drop a bomb at me.

_How about this... I’ll somehow convince my dad or grandpa get one or few porn mags just for you? Though I’ll probably have to..._

I honestly didn’t hear the rest of what you said. I think my brain just short-circuited and my legs just let me towards my house. Have we reached Kyle’s house yet? No? I don’t know for sure.

Jesus! Fucking! Tap! Dancing! Christ!

What are you doing? What is your angle? What..?

Jesus, I’m going to marry him someday, aren’t I? This constant heartbeat skipping or getting flustered about stupid shit is starting to become really concerning. Though, I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if that happened one day. This is stupid but the fact he would give me porn mags when I’m very clearly into him... Shit, must not tear up from how romantic that is. Romantic in a strange way but...

I have a feeling that if Butters knew, he would be cackling with tears in his eyes. He wouldn’t let me live this down. It was that bad on the day when I supposedly saved you, dude. This would have been some serious fuel for the fire of his amusement of seeing my silently suffering from becoming a sap.

I nearly jumped when I realized that you were waving a hand in my face. Not sure how long I was in my own thoughts, but it was cute that you got worried. Though, now I really wanted to remove those wrinkles on your forehead.

I looked around and realized that we were not too far away from my house.

"You..." I whispered, clearly not finding my voice. It was probably still lost while I experienced a short 'blue screen of death' moment. "I hate you so much right now." I stressed every single word by giving kisses all over your face. You chuckled at the word ‘hate’ but were laughing out when I reached ‘right now’. If you ever told me to stop, then I honestly didn’t hear it.

I can’t believe that I actually did that. In broad daylight. When someone could have seen us. We weren’t anything official and none of our parents knew. We don’t even know what their position would be in this matter. This was risky and... I did it anyway.

I must really fucking love you.

I take a few steps ahead of you and stop by the train tracks. I need to cool down a bit. I wouldn’t mind if Tweek froze me for a few seconds.

"Although I wouldn’t say no to a mag or two from you," I said turning back at you as you approached me with the same smile, "I still would like if you just came back in one piece."

_Alright, alright. Though... when I leave, I won’t be able to write any of you guys. So, just a heads up for that._

"Why?" I asked, feeling less flustered and more concerned. "Government?"

A received a nod to that.

"Fair enough."

Although I would have preferred to keep in touch during those two months, safety came first. If a few weeks of visiting you in the hospital felt long, this... well, I’ll manage it.

"Let’s go. Karen has been whining about seeing you for some time now and if I don’t manage to succeed in my 'mission' she will be forever angry," I mumbled as we walked across the tracks.

In less by a minute, we were by the door of my house. I could only really hope that mom and dad didn’t lie about going to a date. I quickly opened the door and...

"Announcing! Princess Kenny and King... Saulius," I said in a higher pitched voice as soon as we walked through the door into the living room. I barely stopped myself from calling you 'Douchebag' again. God damn Cartman.

From the look on your face, I could see you didn’t expect for our entrance to be like that. I even thought that you might reconsider the offer to sleep over just because of it. However, you just raised one of your red eyebrows and smiled.

"No kings allowed into the castle. Only Princesses and Queens," said Karen, storming into the room with a paper tiara on her head and a frown on her face. "Prince Kevin is an exception... Where is Paladin Butters?"

She was holding the same doll that you managed to bring back, Sol. I could see that she was faking being displeased. I don’t think I have ever seen her sincerely angry, even when she was a toddler.

"Paladin Butters has important matters, Princess Karen," I curtsy at the girl. She was barely keeping her 'angry' act together. However, her look went back to you.

You blinked for a moment. Truth to be told, I would be uncertain with what to do or say in this case. The 'no kings allowed' caught me off guard. However you took out your phone and typed something.

"What about royalty?" said an artificial female voice.

"Did you... just use Google translate?" I accidentally broke character and said in my normal voice. Now I can expect some penalty from Karen.

"Yep," said the same artificial voice.

I couldn’t stop myself from giggling at that. We should really talk in google translate from now on. Though, I think I understand why you’re doing this. Since Karen isn’t very good at reading yet, it’s better to use text to speech to communicate with her.

Though, I nearly jumped when I first heard the question since the volume was put on (probably maximum) loud. You could use the text to speech more often in school thought. Save a lot of time for the teachers but I guess it’s fun to see them suffering from trying to understand what you mean. Though, I noticed that you don’t use that tactic on Mr. Mackey and Ms. Woman. You still do the head tilt from time to time to other teachers though.

Wait... Royalty?

I raised a curious eyebrow at that. I would say that’s a strange but interesting choice... However, I’m not sure if Karen knows that the term ‘royalty’ includes all: princes, princess, kings and queens.

"So," I curtsied at Karen again, going back to my high-pitched voice. "What about royalty, Princess Karen?"

At first Karen seemed just as confused as I was but then I noticed a twinkle in her eyes. Of course, to add more effect, she gasped. Unlike the behavior that we witnessed a good minute ago, I was certain that the gasp wasn’t not part of the act and completely genuine. Karen knows something.

Something that I clearly don’t know.

"Accepted and allowed," said Karen with an excited look on her face as she ran into you and have a hug. "However, royalty will still get a makeover."

"How scared should I be right now?" asked the same robotic voice but in a lower volume.

"Don’t worry, she did all my make up for Stick of Truth."

Truth to be told, the make up was horrible. I knew. Everyone knew. I was certain the guys would have made fun of me for it if not for the fact that Karen did it herself. Even Cartman was nice enough to say that it made me 'the fairest maiden in Zaron'. Yeah, sure, 'fairest maiden' but at least he wasn’t dick about it.

"Ok," said the artificial voice and you just shrugged.

"Let's go, Royalty Saulius. We must get you ready for the party!"

Karen took you by the hand and pulled to her room. I knew how strong her grip could be when she was determined about doing something, so I almost felt sorry for you when I saw the look that clearly said 'help' on your face before disappearing.

Oh boy, this is going to be fun.

\---

**Author's Note:**

>  **I made a Twitter account where I promote my stories and have polls and other discussions about future stories (and rants about the suffering from writing). Hope you guys check that out as well[here](https://twitter.com/LayMeDown2Space). **  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos (and a comment in the comment section below). Want more stories with Kenny/New Kid? Subscribe to the "It started with..." series.  
> Since the next story will start with "R", leave your suggestions for the title in the comments.  
> Comments and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.  
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
